A Vida da Hilary
by FireKai
Summary: A Hilary está casada com o Tyson e eles têm uma filha. Vamos ver como é um dia na vida da Hilary. Hilary x Tyson, Oneshot Completa


**Nota do autor: As personagens de Beyblade não me pertencem.**

"Mãe! Tenho fome!" – gritou a Soraia, a filha da Hilary.

"Calma querida." – pediu a Hilary. – "Já te vou dar de comer, deixa-me só preparar o pequeno-almoço para o papá."

Era mais um dia normal na casa dos Grangers. O Tyson estava atrasado como sempre, ainda a acabar de se vestir. A Hilary estava a preparar o pequeno-almoço para o marido e a filha dos dois como sempre estava a fazer uma birra.

"Aqui tens querida." – disse a Hilary pousando um prato com cereais em frente à Soraia. – "Tyson! Despacha-te! Vais chegar atrasado ao teu emprego!"

"Calma!" – gritou o Tyson ao entrar na cozinha. – "Tu não tens de ir trabalhar Hilary?"

"Não, hoje é o meu dia de folga." – disse a Hilary. – "Eu e a Soraia vamos dar uma volta pela cidade as duas, ela não tem escola de manhã."

"Sorte a vossa, eu tenho de ir trabalhar." – disse o Tyson.

Alguns minutos depois, o Tyson saiu apressadamente de casa para ir para o emprego.

"Bem filha, o papá já foi trabalhar." – disse a Hilary. – "Estás pronta para irmos passear?"

"Sim, vamos!" – gritou a Soraia entusiasmada.

As duas saíram de casa e foram dar uma volta pelo centro comercial.

"Mãe! Olha ali!" – gritou a Soraia apontando para um montra cheia de bonecas. – "Eu quero uma daquelas Barbies!"

"Oh filha, tu já tens muitas bonecas em casa." – disse a Hilary.

"Mas eu quero uma nova!" – gritou a Soraia.

"Nós temos de poupar dinheiro querida." – disse a Hilary.

"Eu quero! Eu quero aquela boneca! Dá-me aquela boneca!" – começou a gritar a Soraia.

Todas as pessoas começaram a olhar para a Soraia para ver o que se estava a passar.

"Ah! Que vergonha, a mãe a maltratar a filha." – gritou uma senhora idosa que trazia um guarda-chuva na mão. – "Eu resolvo já isso! Venha cá!

A senhora idosa correu para a Hilary e começou a bater-lhe com o guarda-chuva. Cinco minutos depois, a Hilary, que vinha toda despenteada e cheia de nódoas negras, entrou na loja de brinquedos com a sua filha.

"Ainda bem que decidiste comprar-me a boneca." – disse a Soraia.

"Fui obrigada a vir aqui para te comprar a boneca ou a velha nunca mais parava de me bater com o guarda-chuva." – disse a Hilary de mau humor.

"Bom dia, o que deseja?" – perguntou a empregada da loja.

"Bom dia, eu vinha comprar uma barbie para a minha filha, que barbies é que tem?" – perguntou a Hilary.

"Temos a Barbie Marés Vivas que custa 5.000 moedas, a Barbie na Neve, que custa 10.000 moedas e a Barbie Divorciada que custa 50.000 moedas." – disse a empregada.

"50.000 moedas? Mas porque é que a diferença é tão grande?" – perguntou a Hilary.

"É que a Barbie Marés Vivas só leva o biquini e os óculos de sol. A Barbie na Neve já leva o fato da neve, as botas, os óculos, um lenço, logo já é mais cara. A Barbie Divorciada é a mais cara porque já leva a casa do Ken, o carro do Ken..."

"Ah, já percebi a ideia. Levamos a mais barata." – disse a Hilary.

"Não! Eu quero a mais cara!" – gritou a Soraia.

"É a mais barata e não há discussão!" – disse a Hilary. A velhota com o guarda-chuva apareceu à porta da loja e olhou com um olhar mortífero para a Hilary.

Cinco minutos mais tarde, a Hilary saia da loja com a Soraia e a Barbie Divorciada. A Hilary fez um sorriso forçado para a velhota com o guarda-chuva, que parecia ameaçadora.

"Bem, vamos embora." – disse a Hilary parando perto de um elevador que iria levá-la a ela e à filha ao piso inferior.

"Mãe, sabes como se chama um elevador na China?" – perguntou a Soraia.

"Oh filha, isso é óbvio, é como no resto do mundo, carrega-se no botão." – disse a Hilary e a Soraia fez uma cara pateta à mãe.

Nesse momento, o Tyson estava numa pausa do seu trabalho e estava a conversar com o seu amigo Max.

"Sabes, no outro dia a minha namorada acabou tudo comigo." – disse o Max.

"Então porquê?" – perguntou o Tyson.

"Por causa de um bilhete que eu lhe mandei e de um presente." – disse o Max.

"Mas um presente é bom." – disse o Tyson.

"Até tenho aqui o bilhete." – disse o Max tirando um bilhete do bolso. – "Lê. Era para lhe oferecer umas luvas."

"Meu amor:  
Sei que hoje não é o teu aniversário, mas passei em frente a uma loja e resolvi comprar-te este presente. Sei que não costumas usar, mas eram muito bonitas.  
Não sei se são do teu tamanho nem se gostas da cor, mas a empregada experimentou na minha frente e eu gostei muito. Ficaram um pouco larguinhas na frente e dos lados mas assim as mãos entram melhor, além de deixar os dedos mais livres para se movimentarem, fazendo também com que fique mais fácil tirá-las.  
A empregada mandou lembrar que ponhas um talquinho quando as tirares a fim de evitar o mau cheiro.  
Meu amor, gostaria muito que as usasses, pois elas cobrirão o que te pedirei algum dia.  
Um grande beijo aonde vais usá-las."

"Mas não percebo porque é que ela acabou tudo contigo." – disse o Tyson.

"É que a empregada trocou os embrulhos e deu-me um embrulho com um par de cuecas." – disse o Max.

"A sério?" – perguntou o Tyson, começando a rir.

"Agora tenho de procurar uma namorada nova." – disse o Max.

De tarde a Soraia foi para a escola para alívio da Hilary e a Hilary foi de novo às compras. Enquanto estava a fazer compras encontrou uma velha amiga da escola, a Emily e as duas ficaram a falar animadamente.

"Eu adoro a minha família e o Tyson, mas às vezes apetecia-me dar-lhes um pontapé no traseiro e ver se eles não me chateavam tanto." – queixou-se a Hilary. – "Quanto é que davas pelo meu marido?"

"Nada." – disse a Emily.

"Óptimo, negócio fechado, ele é teu." – disse a Hilary rindo.

À noite o Tyson chegou a casa cansado. Os três jantaram e depois foram dormir. No dia seguinte a Hilary levantou-se cedo e mais uma vez a Soraia começou a dizer que tinha fome e o Tyson estava atrasado de novo.

_Pois é, a minha vida não é fácil, mas eu sou feliz porque estou rodeada das pessoas que gostam de mim._

E mais uma vez, a Hilary foi preparar o pequeno-almoço do marido e da filha.

**E aqui está mais uma fic com algum teor humorístico. Embora a sua vida não seja fácil, a Hilary acaba por dizer que mesmo assim é feliz. E agora façam-me também feliz e mandem uma review. Obrigado.**


End file.
